Ojos de fuego y hielo
by Bloody Moon Mist
Summary: Este es un Oneshot que escribi debido a mi invitación a la comunidad femIchigo en español, que disfruten. Byakuya reflexiona sobre Ichigo, mientras Ichigo piensa en Byakuya


Oneshot

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen

Leve mención de ByakuyaxfemIchigo pero no es tan obvio

Este es un Oneshot que escribi debido a mi invitación a la comunidad femIchigo en español, que disfruten

 **Ojos de fuego y hielo**

* * *

 **POV de Byakuya**

Para Byakuya los ojos de Ichigo Kurosaki demostraban un fuego intenso que quemaba todo a su paso, con una pasión indescriptible. De eso se dio cuenta durante el breve momento en el que se conocieron, cuando él fue junto con Renji a recoger a Rukia al mundo humano para que Rukia pudiera ser sentenciada por su crimen. Fuego y pasión parecía ser lo que describía a Ichigo Kurosaki. Fuego, su personalidad explosiva que parecía arrastrar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, de que otra forma se podía describir las acciones irresponsables de Ukitake-san. Solo un breve momento basto para que el fuego y la pasión de Ichigo alcanzaran, quemaran y consumieran a Ukitake-san. Todo por culpa de esos cálidos ojos color chocolate.

Si Byakuya era honesto con el mismo, esa acción lo molestaba. Por qué Ukitake-san se dejó consumir tan rápido por esa _salvaje_ mujer de piel, cabello y mirar de _fuego_ , y no solo eso sino que consigo arrastro a Kyouraku-san, aunque eso no le sorprendía tanto pues Kyouraku-san era una persona completamente irresponsable. Pero lo que realmente le molestaba eran las palabras que dicha _salvaje_ le dirigió a él, sus palabras fueron como una cuchilla encendida en fuego que penetraron justo en su punto débil, su promesa a sus padres y su promesa a Hisana.

La detestaba, detestaba como esa mujer de fuego era capaz de hacerle perder la compostura con tan poco pero era tan diferente de la desquiciada de Yoruichi. Ichigo, su simple nombre le hacía hervir la sangre. Le hacía sentir de nuevo. Le hacía sentir emociones que pensaba que habían muerto junto con Hisana. Le hacía sentir una sensación cálida. Le hacía sentir emociones que nunca antes había experimentado y para ser honestos, eso le daba miedo. Pues Ichigo tenía tan solo 15 años humanos, mientras que el ya superaba los 250 años. Ella estaba viva, era emotiva, ella era como la personificación del fuego, y él, él era un espíritu, un espíritu con un corazón de hielo. Si el fuego tomase una forma humana, Ichigo sería la imagen perfecta para el fuego. La pasión de Ichigo era algo obvia, algo que simplemente se podía ver y sentir al mismo tiempo. Eso era aterrador. ¿Cómo alguien podía tener tanto fuego interno y no quemarse debido a ello? ¿Cómo alguien podía mostrar tanta pasión sin temer a que un día simplemente se extinguiera?

Lo más aterrador para Byakuya era el querer sentir un poco de ese fuego y pasión que tanto caracterizaba a Ichigo, pues Ichigo era como el sol personificado, y ella era su completo opuesto. Él era frio, como la luna, el no tenía el mismo resplandor que tenía Ichigo. Y se preguntaba si lo que el sentía era lo mismo que sentía la Luna en relación al Sol. Sus diferencias eran obvias tanto físicas como en términos de personalidad. La palida y nivea piel de Byakuya contrastaba con la bronceada piel de salvaje mujer que era Ichigo. Su fría y calculadora personalidad chocaba demasiado frecuente con la apasionada personalidad de la mujer de fuego. Por qué Ichigo era su mujer de fuego, su mujer salvaje, su mujer apasionada. Y Byakuya se aseguraría de hacer todo en su poder para que el fuego y la pasión que caracterizaban a Ichigo no se extinguieran. Aunque tuviera que mantener su distancia, aunque tuviera que adorarla de lejos, aunque tuviera que mantenerla lejos de él, pues no iba a arriesgar que el hielo que lo caracterizaba fuese a apagar a fuego de Ichigo. Por qué ver la brillante sonrisa de Ichigo, aunque fuese a la distancia era más que suficiente y Byakuya se aseguraría de mantener la pasión de Ichigo, por que en verdad valía la pena, porque esa pasión lo hacía sentir vivo.

* * *

 **POV de Ichigo**

Frio, frio era una palabra que ella podía usar para describir al inexpresivo capitán del sexto escuadrón. Su personalidad era gélida y por alguna razón eso la emocionaba. Le gustaba ver como ella era capaz de sacarle emoción alguna al frio hombre que era Byakuya. Sus frías palabras simplemente la hacían sentir apasionada, con fuego en sus venas, le hacía hervir la sangre, la hacía sentir viva. Incluso el día en que se conocieron cuando el casi la mata, en lugar de sentirse a morir en esos breves momentos se sintió más viva que nunca. Byakuya tenía una personalidad y aura refrescante, no cálida ni fría, simplemente refrescante, él era como una suave y refrescante briza en un día de verano.

Ichigo se preguntaba si su fuego sería suficiente para derretir las numerosas capas de hielo que rodeaban su corazón. Por qué Ichigo pudo verlo en esos fríos ojos grises, las numerosas y frías barreras que tenía el frio hombre a su alrededor. Por alguna razón cada vez que pensaba en Byakuya, agua y hielo eran cosas que se le venían a la mente, tal vez era porque ella no podía evitar comparar al gélido hombre con dicho elemento. Ambos eran opuestos de eso ella se había dado cuenta, ellos eran como el día y la noche, el sol y la luna, el fuego y el agua, el frío y el calor. Ellos eran como el Yin y el Yang.

Ichigo no molestaba a Byakuya simplemente por molestar. No, lo que ella quería era ayudar a Byakuya. Aunque ella tuviera que usar todo el fuego y pasión que la caracterizaba para poder ayudar a frio capitán lo haría sin dudarlo. Pues no solo lo hacía por Byakuya, sino que también lo hacía por Rukia. Pero para ser honestos Ichigo deseaba poder ver más de lo que realmente demostraba Byakuya, ella quería ser testigo de elementos del inexpresivo capitán del sexto escuadrón que nadie antes había visto.

* * *

 **POV de Ukitake**

A Shunsui y a él le agradaba ver como Byakuya e Ichigo interactuaban, era más que evidente para ambos de las crecientes emociones que dichos jóvenes estaban experimentado. Tal vez Byakuya sería el primero en darse cuenta pero también sería el último en admitir sus sentimientos. Por el momento Shunsui y él se limitarían a observar y dar consejo cuando fuese necesario, simplemente dejaran que las cosas sigan su rumbo natural…


End file.
